


Teaching Lucina How to Have Sex

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Super Smash Brothers [5]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Captain Falcon teaches Lucina how to have sex with him since she's the only female who doesn't have sex with. Just an PWP story.





	Teaching Lucina How to Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Super Smash Brothers, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo and their owners. Here's a little smutfic of Captain Falcon and Lucina! Enjoy!

**April 14**

It was an calmly and peaceful afternoon at the Smash Mansion. Everyone was either hanging out together, watching some movies and/or TV shows with snacks, playing board games, or napping under a warm sun. It seemed like a perfect Saturday for everyone.

For Captain Falcon, he was also relaxing. He was at the living room, watching an TV show (it was called Total Drama World Tour) with Ike, Snake, and Peach. They pigged out on pizza, double-chocolate cupcakes, M&Ms, and ice cream sundaes, and then washed it all down with soda.

"Man, I wish I can complete with this show. That way, I could win the million dollars." Captain Falcon said to them.

"What are you going to do with that kind of money?" Ike asked him.

"Probably buy everything I need."

"If I was in that season, I would sign all day!" Peach exclaimed.

Just then, Marth came into the living room and approached the couch.

"Hey guys...how's everyone doing?"

"Just fine. We're watching an show on TV." Snake replied.

"Do you mind if I can borrow Captain Falcon for a moment? I need his help on something." Marth asked them.

"Sure. We don't mind," Peach replied.

After finishing up his Sprite, Captain Falcon got up and walk out with Marth.

"So...what do you want?" He asked.

"It's about Lucina. You need to teach her something."

"About what?"

"Sex. It's very simple if you have sex before. Just have sex with her. And in return, I'll give you some money to you." Marth explained.

"Okay. Since I'm her boyfriend, she will understand it because we've been dating for months now." Captain Falcon nodded.

They approached Lucina's room and he opens the door slowly. He suddenly found her, blushing like a lightbulb. She wore a dark blue tank top, purple shorts, and a bright pink thong.

"I've found someone to teach you nice and easy..." Marth told her. "Because you're the only female in the entire Smash Mansion who haven't have sex yet."

"Alright, then." Lucina smiled.

"I'm going to watch the show with everyone else and eat some junk food..." He said.

With that, Marth left the room and locked the door before closing it gently. That leaves only Captain Falcon and Lucina in the room.

"So...look like you haven't been taught about making love..." Captain Falcon smirked a little as he put a "Do Not Disturb" sign outside the doorknob.

"Well...uhm...." She stammered.

"I'm here for you. Just kiss me and I'll explain what for you to do." Captain Falcon smiled at her as he came closer to her.

"Okay, Falcon." Lucina said. "Seems that I'm ready to do this."

"Yeah..."

Both Captain Falcon and Lucina connected their lips to each other. It was a tender at first, but it soon turned into passionate as he wrapped his arms around her body. From there, he deepened the hot kiss, by leaning his head to the side and slowly inserting his tongue deep inside him. The feeling between both of their tongue had emitted an intense spark, leaving both of their bodies feeling hot with intense heat. A passionate moan broke through Lucina as Captain Falcon's tongue slipped around her entire mouth in circles.

Luckily, she knew how to do a passionate kiss and slid her tongue inside his mouth as well. After about 2 minutes, they broke the kiss off. He proceeds to take off her dark blue tank top, revealing her perfect breasts to him. They were so round and soft to the male bounty hunter. It was mostly 34C.

Captain Falcon started to squeeze her right breast and rub them softly before he let his tongue out and lick and suck the right nipple slowly, trying to make it very erect. That feeling made Lucina moan a little and blushed. He went on with the left nipple as he repeated the same process. Soon, both of the nipple were hard and erect.

And while he was going all out with her chest, he felt his bulge inside his blue pants tighten up and poke at her rear. Gasping at this, she blushed even more.

He went to the bed and sat down before saying these words to her:

"Come on, don't be shy..."

Lucina came to him and looked straight down at his pants region. Sighing, she managed to get the pants off of him by undoing the belt and pulling them down to his feet. When she looked back up, she gasped at his erection. It stood at nearly eleven inches long and three inches thick. Lucina had never seen someone so big and long before in her life.

"Wow...! It's...huge!" She exclaimed as she grasped his member.

"Yeah. Legend had it is that I was one of the male F-Zero pilots who had an huge dick. Plus, I've slept with my female friends before." Captain Falcon smirked.

"That's nice of you." Lucina smiled at him as she slowly rubbed his member up and down. Soft moans of pleasure was coming out of his mouth when she did this.

Finally, she had the courage to lick the tip of his huge cock slowly. She then put the head of his member inside her mouth and sucked it nice and slowly. Soon, Lucina was bobbing her head up and down on his cock. It had a sweet blueberry taste to her pink lips.

"Mmmmm..." Lucina moaned.

Blushing madly, her mouth pumped back and forth on his throbbing rod. Captain Falcon felt it twinge inside him with a smirk, letting out every moan that surged right through him with every chance passing. To increase the pleasure, she rubbed his balls softly with her hand.

"Ohhh...you're doing a good job at this...ohhh..." Captain Falcon said while moaning at the same time. "Keep going and see what might happen..."

Smiling, she began to stroke his member while continuing to bob her head up and down. That's when she went back up and sucked on the head of his cock. He could feel his orgasm coming due to the intense pleasure he was receiving. Around the blowjob, Lucina would stroke his cock even more so she could see what happens next.

After about 3 more minutes, he was ready to cum.

"Holy shit..." Captain Falcon said, beginning to feel the pleasure going inside him and he let it out as the blowjob made him enjoy it.

With one last lick, Captain Falcon let out a loud moan as a huge seed of cream blasted out of his rod and into Lucina's mouth. It actually tasted a lot like a mix of sugary cold milk and vanilla, which was good for her. It was worth a satisfying taste.

She soon swallowed every last drop of his seed and asked him, "What just happened?"

"You made me cum, Lucina. However, most guys can only have one orgasm and some of them can have two." He explained to her.

"Ohhh...I get it now."

"Now I should return the favor for you." Captain Falcon said to her as he pulled her shorts off of her body, along with her bright pink thong.

When he looked at Lucina's pussy, he smirked a little bit. It was so extremely tight and pink to him. It was already wet when she gave him a blowjob. The racer can't wait to see what she tasted like and luckily, he doesn't has to wait any longer.

He went to work right away, using his tongue to good use by teasing her clit in a warm wet way. The feeling of Captain Falcon's tongue working on her now aroused pussy kinda gave Lucina a little chills. He never imagined her womanhood would have such a strawberry-flavor. She let out a passionate moan as the pleasure rocked her body for a moment. He insert his tongue into her pussy as he tongue-fuck it for a while. But after a short while, Captain Falcon decided to increase her pleasure by slowly putting two fingers into her clit and finger-banging her.

"Do you like that?" He asks.

"Oh god, yes..."

That's when he decided to pull the fingers out before she could have an orgasm because he has a different idea in mind.

"The next and final part is going to be pleasuring to you. But since you're a virgin, it's going to hurt like hell for you. But soon, it will feel so good..." Captain Falcon explained to Lucina.

"How do you think I should do it?" She asked him.

"Laid down on the bed and spread your legs..." He replied.

Lucina nodded and the two slowly got into the missionary position. Captain Falcon spread her pussy with his left hand while holding his dick with his right hand. He pressed the tip of his cock into her slit and entered it slowly. Before she knew it, he thrusted his whole member into her. She let out a painful cry as her pussy was stretch by his cock, causing her to groan in pain. Almost immediately, blood began pouring out of her pussy. To calm her down, he kissed her passionately.

"It...hurts! Ahh!" Lucina said in pain.

"It suppose to hurt for the first time. Just let me know if you want me to stop." Captain Falcon said to her.

He held her hips as he slowly thrust in and out of her pussy. It still hurts for her as she moan in pain. But after five whole minutes, the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure. Lucina started to moan in pleasure as she grope her right breast to increase her pleasure.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Lucina cried out in pleasure.

Captain Falcon started thrusting faster and harder, making her slit tight as ever as he went deeper. Her breasts started bouncing from the thrusting and he grabbed them, fondling her nipples.

"Oh fuck! You're really tight, Lucina!" He cried out.

Suddenly, when he thrusted again, he had hit her G-spot. This caused her to shiver and moan deeply.

"Oh goodness, hit my spot again..." Lucina begged.

He nodded as he kept hitting her G-spot mildly and kissing her. She tightened her pussy, making the racer groan extremely loud and only slammed into her harder. Both of them were filled with lust and passionate and she does not know how long will this last. However, Lucina could feel her orgasm rising as she shook a little bit. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm gonna cum, Falcon. I'M GONNA CUM!! AHHHH!" Lucina screamed out as she squirted very hard on his cock. It was the very first orgasm she had for her entire life and it was strong. Because of his thrusting, her orgasm lasted longer. Finally, after 2 minutes of hard squirting, her orgasm had died down and she was panting like crazy.

Noticing that she had came, Captain Falcon slowly his member (which was covered with her fluids and blood) out of her sore pussy. He cleaned up the blood up with a towel and gave her a kiss. But she doesn't want to rest, she wanted him to keep going until he cums.

"Come on, fuck me! I want more!"

"You're sure?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Alright. But in order to not make you pregnant, I'm going to do some anal on you." He told her.

"Why can you just lube me up? I've heard about anal..." Lucina said.

Captain Falcon turned her around and got her into doggie style position. He touched her ass cheeks and saw how soft and curvy her ass is. It was like feeling some soft cotton candy. He soon groped both of her ass cheeks, spreading them apart as he viewed her asshole. He started to lick her asshole slowly as he sticks his tongue into her ass, slowly licking her as she moaned and groan passionately. This is definitely a brand new feeling to her.

"Ohh, Falcon. That feels soo good!" Lucina cried out as she slowly moved her right hand and started to finger her wet pussy while Captain Falcon kept licking her asshole.

"Mmmmmmm..." Captain Falcon grunted a moan as he moved his hand and pushed two of his fingers into Lucina's ass, causing her to scream in pleasure a bit. "Wow...you're very tight than most of the girls..."

He slowly moved his two fingers in and out of her, causing her to moan and scream in pleasure while she continued stroking her wet pussy. He soon pushed two more fingers as she moaned out loud while licking her asshole.

"Yes...YES! Keep going, Captain Falcon!"

"Your asshole is so tight and so...very good!"

He kept licking her in a faster pace while deepening his finger into Lucina as she rubbed her clit even faster. But then, he finger-banged her asshole harder and faster than before. That's when she couldn't take it anymore and had received her orgasm.

"OH GOD! I'M CUMMING!" Lucina screamed out loud.

She then had her second orgasm as she exploded her fluids all over his chin and even his fingers. After that, she collapsed on the bed and he pulled his hand out of her asshole.

"How was that, my sweet girlfriend?" Captain Falcon asked her.

"That was so good! Are you ready for the final part of our love-making?" Lucina asked him while panting.

"Sure. Just be still..."

He slowly pushed his shaft into her asshole and entered there. The two moaned in pleasure as he only got 1/4 of his cock inside her asshole before he stopped.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE EVEN FUCKING TIGHTER THAN BEFORE!" Captain Falcon yelled out loud as he managed to full his entire manhood into her asshole. Then, he slowly thrust in and out of her. Lucina groaned and moaned in pleasure as he fucked her asshole.

"Oh! Yes! YES!" Lucina moaned passionately as he groped her breasts and pinching her nipples. He then started to bang her in a medium pace.

"You're just so...hot and tight! I couldn't have the urge to go slow!" He said as he banged her in a faster pace now.

"OH, SWEET MOTHER OF MERCY!" Lucina gasped and moaned passionately, enjoying his hard cock inside her warm tight asshole as she rubbed her pussy in a harder and fast pace.

"Go faster...GO FASTER!" Lucina screamed out loud.

He thrusted into her very fast, but not too hard. Soon enough, he slowed down and pulled out of her asshole. Captain Falcon was getting exhausted from his hard thrusting while Lucina was panting like a sweaty dog.

"I was a bit exhausted. Just get me a second." Captain Falcon said as he took a few deep breaths. Meanwhile, Lucina got into the missionary position as she moved her hip around while her hand slowly opened her asshole.

"When you're ready, I want you to fuck me like a little bitch!"

Captain Falcon smiled as he grabbed her hips and thrust his shaft straight into her asshole, making her scream passionately while he began to suck on her nipples. He was thrusting very hard and faster than ever before in his life. Lucina moaned even louder as she felt her ass being stretched by the racer's huge dick as he grunted a bit. He leaned his head over to here and gave her a passionate kiss.

But soon enough, the two felt their orgasm coming as they shook harder. It was finally time for them to cum.

"DAMN IT, I'M GOING TO CUM!" He cried out loud.

"M-ME TOO!" She cried out as well.

With one final thrust, Captain Falcon had shoot a huge load into her asshole while Lucina squirted all over his shaft and balls. After filling her up, he suddenly pulled out of her as he shafted his cock and cummed all over Lucina. Her chest and her face was covered in cum. The two soon collapsed on the bed.

About a hour later, Captain Falcon and Lucina cleaned themselves off and cuddled against each other.

"Wow! That was the greatest love making I've had in my life!" Lucina smiled as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"I've know. Best one I've ever had in my life as well."

"Thank you...hey, do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

"Sure. 8:00?"

"Deal."

Then, Captain Falcon got out of bed and started to get redressed. Lucina, on the other hand, decides to take a shower so she wouldn't smell like sex.

Smiling to herself, she said something right before getting into the shower:

"That was the best moment I've ever had..."

**Author's Note:**

> That was the end of the smutfic. What do you think? Should I write more of this pairing? Please give a kudo or a comment if you like the story! And subscribe to me if you liked my stories! Until next time, MeeMee over and out!


End file.
